Secret Forces Rifle
|released = 10.0.0 |lethality = 65 (Max) |attribute = |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 50 |mobility = 85 (Current Mobility) |cost = 2500 |Level required = Level 45 |reskinof = Hellraiser |theme = Military Themed |number = 95 }} The Secret Forces Rifle, commonly abbreviated by the fandom as the SFR, is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Description The Secret Forces Rifle is a camo-coloured automatic assault rifle. It has excellent performance at the max level. It deals a good amount of damage, has a high fire rate, a decent capacity, and good mobility. It is fully automatic and includes a 4x zoom. Appearance It shares the weapon body as the Hellraiser, but it has a grey and black body, with a 4x scope, magazine, handle and stock. The rubber grips and rests are black. It also has a suppressor and laser sight. The laser is currently useless and is just for decoration. The suppressor works well, as the gun is quieter than most other guns, even other guns with suppressors. It is held in a slightly lower position than the Hellraiser. Strategy The Secret Forces Rifle has high efficiency, has a high rate of fire, a high magazine capacity, and high mobility. Tips *Use this weapon to weaken/finish opponents off. *Use the scope when engaging enemies in long ranges. **It is also useful for close range strafing due to the large crosshair making it handy for close-range fights. *Do not use the scope during close-range combat. *Get in a concealed position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance where enemies can't hear you. The accuracy is excellent for an assault rifle. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemies' armor and it is effective against mobile targets. *This weapon's bloom gets worse after a long burst, but tap-firing or using short bursts negates this. **Pair this with Turbo Charger which reduces recoil and bullet spread to maximize its use in long-range attacks. *Aim for the head to maximize the Efficiency Per Second. **Pair the weapon with the Burning Tiara, Storm Trooper Cape, Hunter's Altar, Halloween Mask and Piercing Shells/Leader's Drum to increase its Efficiency significantly. * This is one of the few weapons that can counter 3 category spammers as it has high mobility, capacity, and efficiency. ** Keep your eye on your enemy and don't forget to move around. If you have a steady hand, your continuous fire will overpower their constant weapon switching. Counters *Use a weapon with a high rate of fire and try to get as close as possible. Its 4x scopes are useless in close quarters. *Pickoff its users from long ranges. *Despite being a silent gun, the sound it makes it unique to this weapon only. If you hear its distinctive shooting sound, be aware, for it is easy for this weapon's user to take people by surprise. *The suppressor might sound weak, but don't be fooled, anyone with this gun is a dangerous enemy. *Approach them with a high damaging weapon, such as shotguns (such as the Ultimatum), laser weapons (such as the Reflector), or cannon-type heavy weapons (such as the Circus Cannon. *Strafe the bullets of this weapon often, because its user may most likely try to shoot you with it for an extended period of time. That way, the weapon can become more inaccurate, and the user will waste their ammo. *Experienced users can use this in long ranges, so do not expect that users will use this up to medium range just because of the inaccuracy. Instead, keep moving while sniping, as this is key for reducing vulnerabilities from afar. *Try rocket jumping above them so they have more difficulty trying to hit you, but keep in mind that while in the air, you can’t dodge shots as easily. *This weapon has near pinpoint accuracy. Erratic movement is key in a fight. *Attacking the wielder with primary weapons the Future Police Rifle, Assault Machine Gun, Hellraiser or even this weapon itself is a last-ditch retaliation if all fails, as these weapons match the SFRs incredible Efficiency. Skins Recommended Maps * Train Depot * Mafia Cottage Equipment Setups Try to have a single-shot weapon that has high damage, usually a Sniper, for long-range shots. Also try to have a close-range weapon, such as an effective Melee or a Heavy weapon, and bring a high mobility Melee. Changelog 10.0.0 * The Secret Forces Rifle is released. 12.5.0 * The Golden skin is added into the Lucky Chest. 12.5.3 * Its sound effect when firing was modified, but in the same update it was reverted back. * The way the rifle is held has also been modified. 13.5.0 * Its max combat level was changed to 16 with a max efficiency of 31. Its initial efficiency was changed to 29. 16.6.0 * The firing and reload sound has been changed once again. Trivia * It is based on the cancelled XM8 Assault Rifle with a suppressor and a non-functional laser pointer, similar to the one used on the SWAT Rifle. ** The Hellraiser is also based off of the same rifle, and thus has a similar body to the SFR. ** This was also the first non-upgraded weapon based on the same platform as another weapon in its category. *The Rifle Soldiers in the Megalopolis campaign level wield it, but the damage is considerably lower than the actual SFR. *After most weapon prices changed into coins, the SFR is no longer the most expensive of all primary weapons. *This weapon unlocks at level 27 along with the Dual Hawks, Adamant Laser Cannon, Storm Hammer, Undertaker, Steampunk Fists, "Bastion", Piranha, "Sunrise", etc. *In the description, it says that it is silent, but in reality, it emits a low-pitched sound, much like a silenced gun in real-life. In addition, suppressors eliminate muzzle flash for smoke, but the SFR still has muzzle flash. *Prior to the 13.5.0 update, this weapon and the Crystal Laser Cannon were the weapons with the highest efficiency in the primary section and were always debated on which one was better. **Although this is no longer true as of the 13.5.0 update, it has been given a max combat level of 16 with a max efficiency of 31. Its initial efficiency has been changed to 29. *It was the only weapon with a golden skin that cost gems. ** However, in the 12.5.0 update, the golden skin can now be obtainable from the Lucky Chest. *** As of now, all golden skins and other skins cost gems. *Along with Combat Yo-Yo, the Portable Death Moon and a handful of other weapons, this gun can be rented for free for two or three battles and they can also be bought at a discounted price. *The Secret Forces Rifle's recoil animation has been changed many times. *Despite it being in the armory, it can be purchasable via the Trader's Van, like the Dual Hawks. **The price is still the same in the Trader's Van, like the Dual Hawks. *In the 16.8.1 update, there was a glitch that caused this weapon's laser to become white instead of red. This glitch also affected the Swat Rifle (PG3D), Dual Hawks, AK-48 (PG3D) and the Bomber Slinger. *This and the Anti-Champion Rifle have neon skins. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-58-20.png|The Secret Forces Rifle in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-58-23.png|The 4X scope of the Secret Forces Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Themed Category:Trader's Van Category:Featured Articles Category:Remodel Category:Automatic Category:Legendary